


Begrudging Space

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not fair.  She should be enough, shouldn’t she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begrudging Space

**Author's Note:**

> Season Four and/or Five angst.  Sorry.

**Title:** Begrudging Space  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo **  
Category:** Romance, Angst  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #34 Not Enough  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG-13 **  
 **Summary:**** It’s not fair.She should be enough, shouldn’t she?  
 **Author's Note:** Season Four and/or Five angst.  Sorry.  
 **Spoilers:** General season five.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html) **

****

 

****

 

Abby doesn’t begrudge Tony the piece of Ziva’s heart that he unknowingly holds.The heart is a fickle thing, isn’t it?She doesn’t understand it though.

  


If it was just sex, Ziva would be over it already, but Ziva wants it all; the romance, the house, the white picket fence and the two point five kids.

  


 

All Abby sees is Ziva standing behind those slats and bars. The life that she’s struggling to create for herself holding her in.  


 

The only thing Abby can do is hold her and whisper in her ear.

 

She’s beautiful, worthy, loved. 

 

It’s never enough.


End file.
